Down The Rabbit Hole And Back
by Vienna Fae
Summary: Edward Elric has been kidnapped by Frank Archer. He is 6 months pregnant with his lover Roy Mustang's baby. The only hope he has is a 28 year old doctor who has the opportunity to rescue him, if she takes the risk. If mpreg isn't your thing than move along and don't torture yourself. Also Edward is intersex and identifies as male in this fic
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia Rostov gave a tired sigh as she began to close up the bookshop she worked at in Central City. The twenty eight year old grand duchess in disguise began to straighten the bookshelves as she reflected on her life.

She had come to Amestris under the guise of 'Annette Rochester' to study pediatric hematology. She had made this life altering decision for many reasons. The main reason was to find a cure for her beloved brother Alexei, the heir to the Drachman throne. If you had told her fifteen years ago, that she'd be doing this she'd have laughed at you and told you that you were ridiculous and that Grigori Rasputin was all that her brother needed to live a normal life. At the age of fourteen, this image was shattered. The fourteen-year-old Anastasia discovered that her mother, Alix Hesse Rostov was having an affair with Rasputin. Her mother told her that the only reason she was having the affair was that Rasputin wouldn't treat Alexei with his alchemy unless the empress had sex with him.

The second reason was to restore her older sister Olga's honor. When Anastasia was seventeen, she was one of two witnesses to her then twenty three year old sister Olga getting sexually assaulted by Rasputin. The assault was Rasputin trying to undo her blouse and feel her up. When Olga tried to tell her mother, her mother didn't believe her. Anastasia stood up for her eldest sister, and backed her up to no avail. Olga was banished from the palace, and from that moment on was unable to marry. This offense against her sister fueled Anastasia's rage against her mother and Rasputin.

The event that brought Anastasia's anger to a boiling point was the murder of her baby cousin Elisabeth Hesse. Eight year old Elisabeth was the second witness to Rasputin's assault on Olga. Rasputin threatened Anastasia and Elisabeth with death if they told anyone. Once Olga told Alix, Ana stood up for Olga and only caught pneumonia that lasted for a month. Young Elisabeth was not so lucky. The child had told her father, Ernst Hesse, the empress' older brother, and Ernst almost got Rasputin arrested. For this transgression, Rasputin killed little Elisabeth by cursing her with pestilence like he did with Anastasia. However, the disease that the child was struck with was typhoid that killed her in a fortnight. At Elisabeth's funeral, she confronted Rasputin and in private he confessed to cursing Elisabeth with Drachma's form of Alchemy. Anastasia told her Uncle Ernst, and a week later Anastasia left her life of royalty and privilege and became Annette Rochester, Amestrian medical student.

There was one minor reason. When Anastasia thought about it, she thought it was petty. In her youth, Anastasia heard that her parents were planning on marrying her off to her first cousin Prince Louis Battenberg II of Breton, Viceroy of Jingpho. While Louis was a nice man, was only a year older than herself and a pleasure to be around. The fact that he was her cousin really turned her off from him as a possible suitor. She knew it was common for some children who were born from parents -who's families had incest in the family history- to have genetic diseases and deformities. She had observed it. She knew that the cause of her brother's hemophilia had originated from their maternal great grandmother Queen Victoria of Breton (who had married her first cousin).  
She was picking up some books that customers had tossed on the floor, when she heard a knock on the window. Anastasia cleared her throat and got her accent ready as she walked to the front of the store.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" the soldier asked through the glass. An eerie smile was on his face.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're closed." she said in a perfectly imitated Amestrian accent.

"I think it would be in your best interests to let me in madam. Now, I will ask again, may I come in?" the soldier asked again.

Anastasia nodded quickly, and opened the door. She felt as though she had to obey the soldiers, she felt that she'd get punished if she did not. The soldier came in and sat on one of the love seats in the shop.

"Are you Annette Rochester?" he asked her. Anastasia cleared her throat again.

"Yes I am." She said in a faked Amestrian accent.

"I'm so glad I found you Annette. I require your expertise. Please have a seat." the soldier said indicating to an armchair in front of him. The twenty-eight year old woman sat in the chair with a fake smile on her face.

"I know everything about you Annette." he told her. Anastasia's heart began to race. She had been found out.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, I know about your beloved baby brother. His name is Colin, and has hemophilia?" the soldier asked.

"You are correct sir." she replied.

"I am confused about something. If your family is Amestrian, why do they live in Creta?" he inquired.

"The air is better for Colin." she responded.

"I see." the soldier responded.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Anastasia asked.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer. I have an opportunity for you to help your brother." he told her.

"You do?" Anastasia asked. Her blue eyes became wide.

"Yes ma'am, also with this research you will be paid. Your salary will be a lot higher than it is here at this meager bookstore." Archer told her.

"What kind of pay are we talking about here?" the woman inquired.

"Let's see here. Since you graduated with honors, your salary will be 12,650 cenz an hour." the lieutenant colonel proposed.

"Sir, that is quite generous." the doctor responded as a smile appeared on her face.

"Well not only are you helping your family, but you are helping the state of Amestris, and the world. Annette, you have an opportunity to go down in history." Archer explained to her. Anastasia sat there and thought about the situation for a moment. It sounded a little too good to be true. What were the real motives of this Amestrian soldier? She wondered if he meant to kill her, or do something else that was horrible. She also thought of the possible good that could come of this. She could find out secrets about Amestris that would greatly interest her father, and the nation of Drachma. Maybe she could find out something that could bring down Amestris! She fantasized about finding the Achilles' heel in Amestris' seemingly perfect military and government. She then thought of going back to Drachma and telling her father. In the woman's fantasy she saw her father leading the Drachman army into battle, and the Amestrian military being defeated, and then Amestris would become a part of Drachma. A smile then appeared on her face.

"I am going to assume that from the look on your face that you want the job?" Archer asked her. Anastasia snapped back to reality when she heard his voice. The smile left her face and she looked back at him.

"Of course I'll take the job! I can't thank you enough for this opportunity!" She told him as she shook his hand. What she did not know was that her life would take a rather odd turn and change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Edward Elric opened his now dulled Amber eyes. He slowly sat up on the hard cot that was his bed. He was locked away in a cell deep in a lab called Lab Five. He was nearing the end of his second trimester. Yes he was pregnant, and the baby was Roy Mustang's. Roy had been Ed's lover for two years, and when Roy found out about the baby he was overjoyed. They were planning on getting married. Roy left Ed in Risembool, while he went to get an engagement ring that belonged to his mother.

He had been kidnapped by a pale soldier while he was out getting some supplies for the baby, only a couple of weeks ago. After he had been grabbed off the streets, he spent a couple days in the back of a paddy wagon, and was hardly given food and water. He could only relieve himself in a bucket. When he came out of the wagon and saw the sun for the last time. The teenage boy was then put in a cell that was dark and only had a cot and a bucket.

"Good morning baby. How are you?" the blonde asked as he stroked his belly. The baby gave a small kick in response. Edward sighed with relief. He was so worried about his baby. His access to food and water had become so limited, and he was eating for two. He sat up and stretched. His cell door then opened.

"Good morning boy." a condescending male voice said. Edward shuddered, and put his hand on his stomach protectively. The voice belonged to the man that had kidnapped him. The man entered the cell. A woman in her late twenties was with him. She had auburn hair that looked like it had been dyed well with henna. She looked at Edward with a look of horror and shock. It caused Edward to turn his head in shame.

"This is Doctor Annette Rochester. She's going to observe you. You are an experiment, an abomination who has somehow managed to appropriate something that is supposed to only be for female culture." the pale soldier said in a disdainful tone. He then turned to the doctor who still had a stunned look on her face.

"Annette, check on the fetus." the soldier ordered. The woman took a deep breath and walked over to Edward. She lifted his shirt noticing the stretch marks on his stomach. Edward looked at her with fear in his eyes. The doctor cleared her throat.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, or your baby." she said in a soothing voice. Edward noticed something about her voice, the Amestrian accent was fake. It was faked rather well. She seemed like she could possibly be from Drachma.

"Annette don't whisper around me it's rude. Also don't show that thing kindness. It is appropriating something from the feminine culture, and that should offend you." Archer told her. Edward noticed doctor Rochester's face harden. The soldier's statement had obviously irked her.

"Yes sir." the doctor said quickly as she took out a stethoscope. She placed it on Edward's stomach, and listened to the fetal movement for a few minutes. Edward saw her blue eyes grow wide.

"Well?" The soldier demanded.

"From what I can hear, the baby sounds healthy." Dr. Rochester said. Edward sighed with relief. He wouldn't want to live if his precious baby was dead.

"Very good. I don't think there's anything else we need to do right now. Come with me Doctor we need to complete your orientation." the soldier told her. The doctor than stood up and walked out the door with the soldier.

Anastasia's POV

Anastasia walked down the hallway next to Archer. He looked mad, and the way he was speaking just affirmed it for her. She didn't know what was upsetting him so much. They stopped in front of a solid iron door.

"Now Annette, you are going to see something that might seriously make you vomit. Are you prepared?" he asked her seriously. Anastasia cleared her throat.

"Oh Lieutenant Archer! Don't be silly! I'm a doctor! There's nothing that could possibly shock me." She said with a smile. Anastasia heard a slight murmur from the other side of the door. Archer then opened the door, and they walked in.

What Anastasia saw made her jaw drop. On a cot was what looked like a teenage boy with blonde hair and amber eyes. He looked filthy, his long blonde hair was in a braid, his clothes tattered. There were some bruises on his cheeks. The thing that startled her was the bump that protruded from his middle.

'A pregnant boy? That's a thing? I didn't sign up for this! Bozhe moy! He looks so helpless. Why is no one caring for him?!' she thought as thoughts raced through her mind. Her jaw was open, but once she noticed this she covered her mouth with her hands. The boy noticed and turned his head in shame. Ana then relaxed her expression, and uncovered her mouth.

"This is Doctor Annette Rochester. She's going to observe you. You are an experiment, an abomination who has somehow managed to appropriate something that is supposed to only be for female culture." Archer said disdainfully. The doctor's blue eyes went wide, she was stunned.

'Female culture? So women and girls have a completely different subculture in society. Well fuck me, I thought that the only subcultures that existed in society were defined by race or religion. I had no idea that men and women had different cultures!' she thought.

"Annette, check on the fetus." Archer ordered. Anastasia went over to the boy.

"Yes sir."Anastasia said quickly as she walked over to him at a quick pace lifted his shirt, and took out her stethoscope. The auburn haired woman noticed his frightened expression.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, or your baby." she said in a soft soothing voice. She wanted to make him feel comfortable. The teen relaxed, and Ana gave him a smile as she placed her stethoscope on his stomach.

"Annette don't whisper around me it's rude. Also don't show that thing kindness. It is appropriating something from the feminine culture, and that should offend you." Archer said in a condescending tone. At this comment Anastasia's face hardened.

'Do not tell me what to get offended at you bullshit artist! Also women are not a homogenized group. They do not have their own separate culture from men. I will show this poor boy kindness, not just because it is my job, but because I actually have a soul. He could not control that this happened to him, and you are treating him worse than an animal.' Anastasia thought. She was trying to control her anger. A younger her would have beat the shit out of Archer, but she was an adult, a professional adult. She knew if she did act on that impulse, then it would spell disaster for her and her new patient. As the doctor listened, she could hear and feel a little person moving. Her eyes went wide with wonder, this was the first time she had ever heard a fetus move.

"Well?" Archer demanded.

"From what I can hear, the baby sounds healthy." Anastasia said. She saw her patient sigh with relief.

"Very good. I don't think there's anything else we need to do right now. Come with me Doctor we need to complete your orientation." Archer told her. Anastasia stood up and followed him out.

Anastasia was torn on what to do. She was slightly horrified and repulsed that a teenage boy was pregnant, but she couldn't help but feel pity for him. He could not help what had happened to him and the fact that he was being held in such deplorable conditions was a crime surely. She wondered if she should let him go, it would be the moral thing to do. It would be the ethical thing to do. Anastasia also had to consider the fact that this boy or the unborn baby could unlock a cure that she had been wanting to find for fourteen years. If the cure was found, Ana could release the boy and the child and then go back home to Drachma. She thought about the boy again, and how miserable he must be. Ana decided to talk to her older sister Maria, when she got home that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Frustration

Anastasia walked down the dark hall of lab five with Archer in front of her. She was now even more apprehensive about her new found position. She now had an ethical crisis on her hands. The young boy she had just seen was now her patient. She had the job of taking care of him and the baby. There was also the job that she was hired to do, which was finding a cure for hemophilia. They walked down a dimly lit corridor until they reached an iron door. Archer pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Everyday you will come in and work for twelve hours. Your shift starts at 6:00 in the morning on the dot. If you are late, your pay is cut in half for the day. I will bring your lunch to you, and there is a bathroom you can access from this room. You are not to leave this room until your shift is over" Archer explained to her as they went into the room.

The room had cement walls and a cement floor. There were florescent lights glaring down the room. There was a small incubator in the center of the room. There were a variety of different equipment that was by the looks of it, used to monitor the vitals of a baby. There was also a microscope and surgical equipment. There was also a six foot tall filing cabinet with a step ladder next to it. There was also a desk with a cup full of pens and stacks of journals. At that moment Anastasia realized what Archer wanted her to do. He wanted her to hurt the pregnant boy and the little baby growing inside of him.

"Sir, I'm not going to hurt children." Anastasia stated.

"You're not are you? Even though that boy is an abomination who has committed the act of human transmutation at the age of nine, and nearly killed himself and his brother? The fact that he at the age of thirteen fucked some boy or man and got himself knocked up?" Archer inquired.

"He's a child! I highly doubt he tried to kill himself and his brother. As for how he somehow conceived, I don't know how that worked out. I don't think he deserves to be harmed because of that!" she responded.

"What ever, be a bleeding heart. You'll just fuck over your brother and all the other people with hemophilia." Archer told her coldly. At that moment, five women in lab coats came in.

"Dr. Rochester meet your lab assistants. Their names are Anna, Eugenia, Eleanor, Natalie and Nadia." the pale man said indicating to the women. Anna had short dark brown hair and sharp facial features, Eugenia was an older woman with curly gray hair and a round kind face, Eleanor had a face that was slightly similar to her own and she had short curly blonde hair. Natalie was a middle-aged woman with a square face shape and short brown curly hair. The last lab assistant was someone Anastasia knew. Nadia was a servant for the Drachman imperial family. This particular servant always unnerved Ana because she looked like a witch.

Nadia gave Anastasia a wave and a smile. The Drachman doctor decided to ignore the former servant for now. Once she had a moment alone with Nadia, she would have to put her in her place. Anastasia would not have her cover blown by some lowly commoner.

"Oh, doctor, do you know Nadia?" Archer asked with a smirk on his face.

"No sir I do not." Anastasia said giving Nadia a stern look. Nadia then sighed and hung her head.

"I will leave you alone with your assistants." Archer said as he left the room. Anastasia then turned to her assistants.

"Alright ladies, my name is Doctor Annette Rochester. We have a mission. Discover a cure for hemophilia. My beloved younger brother has struggled with this debilitating disease for his entire life, and I am determined to heal him so that he can have a normal life." she explained.

"We have a problem also. Lieutenant Colonel Archer wants us to find this cure unethically. There is a boy here who has somehow conceived..." she began. Her assistants gasped in horror.

"Grow up ladies! This is the situation we are in. Archer wants us to harm the boy and the baby that will be here in about three months." the doctor told them.

"Doctor, how did the boy conceive?" Eleanor asked.

"That I don't know. This is my first day as well." Ana answered. The assistants looked to one another, whispered for a few moments.

"Is there anything you would like to say? I will not have any whispering. If you have something to say then share it with everyone or approach me after work. This will be a drama free work environment. Am I clear?" Anastasia said coldly.

"Yes ma'am!" The assistants said in unison.

"Now, I know your names, but what is your experience in this field? You're all now medical assistants now." Anastasia stated.

"I was a factory worker in North City." Anna said.

"I'm just an artist and a writer. I didn't really have a job." Eugenia said.

"I taught Cretan, Xingese and Aerugonian at a private school in East City. I honestly don't want to really be here. I do know CPR and the Heimlich Maneuver. I had to learn these techniques in order to be certified to teach at my school. My certification is still good." Eleanor explained. Anastasia nodded in approval. At least someone was at least a little competent.

"I wrote for the _Amestrian Inquirer_." Natalie said with pride. At this statement Anastasia's eyes went wide. This was concerning. If Natalie found out Anastasia's true identity and gave it to the inquirer then chaos would ensue. Also Natalie could exploit the pregnant boy's situation for her own personal gain. Anastasia would have to get rid of her.

"My name is Nadia. I was a servant to the royal family of Drachma." The middle-aged woman said giving Anastasia, her former mistress a glare. The auburn haired doctor decided to brush off the look. She didn't owe this woman anything. She'd have to talk to Nadia and tell her to stay in her lane. If Nadia refused her, then Anastasia would have no choice, but to kill her, just like she'd have to kill Natalie.

Anastasia wasn't inherently a bloodthirsty psychopath, but she had to keep her cover from being blown. She could die if her true identity were discovered. She was sure that Fuher Bradley would have no moral qualms about killing her to spite the nation of Drachma.

"Hey Dr. Rochester?" Eugenia said as she tapped Anastasia's shoulder.

"Oh! Eugenia, you scared me!" the doctor said with nervous laughter.

"I'm sorry. I do have a question. What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" the elderly woman asked.

"Well, before I allow you to assist me in caring for a minor, I have to give you all basic medical training. Tomorrow, I'll Eleanor teach you all CPR tomorrow while I go talk with the boy. In today's training, we are going to learn how to use the equipment here." Ana responded.

For the rest of the day, Anastasia showed her lab assistants how to use the majority of the equipment. The process was long and frustrating for everyone. Anastasia became especially frustrated, and came close to slapping all of her assistants in the face at least once that day, but stopped herself.

At the end of the day, she managed to catch Nadia alone as she was walking home. Well, Anastasia followed her home. About a block from Nadia's home, Anastasia grabbed the middle-aged woman by the shoulder.

"Oh it's you." Nadia said in a surprised tone. Anastasia didn't say anything in response. Instead she dragged the woman into an alleyway.

"Listen you, I will not allow you to blow my cover." Anastasia hissed in Drachman.

"Oh Anastasia! It is you!" Nadia exclaimed. Anastasia then slapped her across the face.

"Shut up! Do you want me to get found out?" Ana asked.

"Grand duchess, what are you doing here in Amestris?" Nadia asked.

"You heard what I said in the lab! I'm here to find a cure for Alexei! You know that Drachma doesn't have the school I need!" the auburn haired woman responded in a frustrated tone.

"Okay, what do I need to do to help you?" Nadia asked.

"Do exactly as I say. Also if I hear you say anything about my true identity I will not hesitate to kill you. I am being this extreme because if I were to be found out, I will lose my life." Anastasia told her.

"Yes madam;" Nadia responded with a bow.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, go home and rest. I'll see you in the morning." The doctor responded with a smile. They parted ways as Anastasia headed home.

Halfway home, Anastasia saw a person she hadn't seen for nearly a year. He was Ishvallan with light blonde hair, and a scar of an x . He had a grey hoodie over his head, and he was wearing sunglasses. He was leaning up against the wall of a building. Anastasia approached him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time!" she said as she went up to him. He then turned his gaze towards her.

"Indeed, we haven't talked since last March. How have you been Annette?" he replied.

"I've been alright. I graduated; I'm a doctor now. How have you been Scar?" she inquired.

"I've been busy." He replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what have you been busy with?" she asked.

"I don't wish to say." He answered in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Well alright then. No need to become grouchy." Anastasia told him with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing out her Annette?" he asked.

"Well I'm walking home from work." She said truthfully.

"Are you still working at the bookstore? I understand that it can be hard to find a job in your field." Scar stated.

"As of today I am no longer working at the bookstore. I am working with a research group to help find a cure for hemophilia." She explained.

"That sounds great. Can I walk you home?" the Ishvallan asked.

"Sure, I don't live to far from here." Anastasia said as she took his arm. They walked a few blocks down the streets of Central City. The night was cold as they caught up after a year of being apart.

"Well I guess this is where we part. It was great seeing you again Scar." Anastasia said as they arrived at her building. It was a grey cement brick building that was four stories tall. Ana looked up and saw the lights in her apartment were on.

'Oh, crap.' She thought as she saw the lights.

"Is something wrong?" Scar asked noticing her facial expression.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I live in apartment 3C, come by, and don't be a stranger." Anastasia said as she walked to the building. She turned back to him and waved at him while flashing him a smile. He responded with a nod and walked off into the night.

Anastasia proceeded up the two flights of stairs to get to her apartment. As she made it up the stairs, she started to become even more worried about the boy in the lab. She couldn't help but pity him. That morning, when she first saw him, she was reminded of a site she had frequently during her childhood in Drachma. She remembered seeing her brother lying in a bed in unimaginable pain sustained from a fall. The terrible thing was that the falls usually were not that terrible. Why was she seeing her brother in a total stranger?

When she got to her apartment there she realized that it was unlocked. When she walked in, she saw a suitcase and a carpetbag by her coat rack, making it somewhat difficult to enter it. She knew who had come to stay with her.

"Welcome home Nastya!" her older sister Maria said as Anastasia face palmed. Maria had been evicted again, and was now going to crash with her until she found another place in a couple of weeks.

A/N: So I finally got this done. My computer broke again -_- so I got a new one, hopefully it will come in soon (it should come in on the 16th of February, so soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth

Anastasia was staring at her sister in shock. What did Maria do this time to get evicted from her last apartment. Anastasia's dogs, a black Pomeranian named Shvibzik and a tricolor Cavalier King Charles Spaniel named Jimmy came running to greet her. Anastasia began to pet the dogs.

"Welcome home Ana, how was your day at work?" Maria asked. Anastasia gave her sister a glare.

"I'm guessing you did not have a good day at work." the blonde sister said with a sheepish smile.

"What the hell are you doing here Maria?" the younger sister asked coldly.

"I need a place to stay, I got evicted again..." Maria explained.

"Damn it... Isn't this the fifth time?" Anastasia asked as she face palmed.

"I think so?" the Maria said responding with a question.

"Papa has been sending us both money to help us make ends meet. There is no excuse for this." Anastasia said with a sigh.

"I know... I guess I forgot to pay my bills." Maria confessed.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you're staying with me." Ana replied.

"So you're going to let me stay?" her older sister asked eagerly.

"Yes, but while I'm at work I need you to help me with the dogs and around the house. I no longer work at the bookstore and this job requires me to be there at six in the morning on the dot." Anastasia explained.

"Where do you work now?" Maria inquired.

"It's better if you don't know." the auburn haired woman replied.

"Anastasia, I'm your sister. Also your new roommate. If something is bothering you, I want to know." Maria said.

"What makes you think that something is bothering me?" Anastasia asked her. A glare was on her face.

"I'm your older sister. I know these things." the blonde responded.

"Okay, I'll tell you about what's stressing me out. It will shock you though." Ana said.

"Just tell me." Maria sighed.

"I'm working in a lab that's run by the Amestrian government. A lieutenant named Frank Archer hired me." the doctor told her sister.

"What is your job there?" Maria asked.

"I'm supposed to be working on finding a cure for hemophilia. Archer wants me to find the cure unethically." Anastasia explained.

"What would be so unethical about finding a cure for a disease that is making the lives of millions of people miserable?" Maria asked.

"I would think that causing great harm to other human beings isn't ethical for finding a cure." her little sister said.

"Who is Archer trying to have you hurt?" Maria asked with a serious look on her face.

"He wants me to hurt an Amestrian teenage boy." Ana said with a sigh.

"Why? What did that boy do wrong?" Maria asked.

"Maria... The boy is apparently pregnant." the younger sister told her. Maria's blue eyes went wide.

"Nastya, that is impossible..." the elder sister said.

"Apparently it's possible now!" Anastasia said slamming her hand on the coffee table.

"Are you sure that he isn't a girl?" Maria asked.

"He has male genitalia. You can tell that he has male genitalia." the auburn haired woman asked.

"The world just became a lot more complicated." the older blonde woman sighed. A frown was on her face.

"Indeed it did. I'm so torn." Anastasia stated as she sighed.

"About what?" Maria inquired.

"What to do about the boy. Medical ethics and half of me says that I have to save the poor boy and the baby. Another part of me says just to work towards possibly finding a cure." Ana explained.

"Is the boy a hemophiliac? Is there a history of hemophilia in his family? If he doesn't, then there is something much more sinister at work."

"You're right! Damn it I'm stupid! I'll ask tomorrow. What should I do if he does have it in his family?" the younger sister asked.

"Let him and the baby go. We'll find another way to help Alexei, and it will be better. It won't involve harming anyone and it will be more reliable." Maria responded.

"I'm scared, I don't know what to do. I found someone who used to be a servant in our household, but besides that I am isolated. I have no other allies." Maria's little sister sighed.

"You have me." Maria told her reassuringly. Anastasia's eyes grew wide.

"I can help from the outside! The boy has to have family or loved ones somewhere. When you go in tomorrow ask if he has any family we can contact. Also, let's see if we can find the father. I highly doubt the boy is reproducing asexually." Maria said.

"Ok, I'll do what you suggested. I'll also get him a pastry from the cafe. I'm glad the one near my building is open so early." Ana said.

"Alright! We have a plan! Now let's get some rest! You have a big day tomorrow." the elder sister exclaimed.

"Okay, but you are sleeping on the couch." Anastasia told her elder sister.

"I thought this was a two bedroom apartment?" the blonde sister wondered.

"It is, the second bedroom is my office." the younger sister explained. Maria rolled her eyes. Anastasia then went to her linen closet and got out a quilt, some sheets and a pillow.

"The couch is a pull out. Here is some bedding. I need to get ready for bed. Goodnight Maria." Anastasia told her sister as she gave her the bedding. Maria responded with something, but Ana wasn't paying attention. There was too much on her mind. She took a shower, reapplied the henna to her hair, changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She then prayed that God would protect her, the boy, the baby and the ones she loved. For tomorrow, she would be putting all of them on the line.

The next morning, Anastasia woke up at 4:30 a.m. She struggled to get up. She put on her clothes and brushed her teeth and hair. She then put her hair in a low ponytail, put on some black cheery scented lotion and quietly made it into the kitchen where she wrote down a list of things for Maria to do such as chores and taking the dogs out for their walk. She said a quick goodbye to her sisters and dogs and went out to face her day.

"_Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me." _she thought as she made it to the cafe. She got a breakfast sandwich and some coffee and quickly ate. She bought the boy an eclair before she walked out, she wrapped the pastry in a napkin, and put it in her purse. As she walked out with a second cup of coffee and in hand, she saw Scar.

"Good morning Annette, you're up early." Scar said as she passed him by. Anastasia ran back to him.

"I'm sorry Scar, I can't talk today." She said quickly as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off. She saw him slightly blush and give her a bewildered look. Anastasia then ran from him towards her new workplace.

_'Oh shit! Why did I do that? Why did I kiss his cheek? Why couldn't I just say what I needed to say? Oh my God, my accent slipped! Am I somehow subconsciously comfortable with him?' _Anastasia wondered as she face palmed while running. She didn't watch where she was running and ran into a stop sign, dropping her coffee. She landed on her ass, and when the auburn haired woman saw the spilled coffee, she groaned. She pulled herself up, and continued onward.

She managed to get to work on time thankfully, and quickly made it to the lab. She saw her assistants waiting for her. She cleared her throat, and took off her coat.

"Good morning ladies." she said as she hung her coat up.

"Good morning Dr. Rochester." the assistants said in unison.

"Today, I'm going to find out more about how the boy conceived. I'll also find out his name. I will be leaving once I put my lab coat on." Anastasia told them. The assistants whispered excitedly to each other.

"What did I say about whispering?" the doctor asked as she put her lab coat on. The whispering ceased immediately. Anastasia then got the eclair for the boy and put it in her pocket. She then quickly walked out of the room and toward the boy's cell. She heard footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace until she could no longer hear the footsteps.

She reached the boy's cell, cleared her throat and knocked on the door. "It's Doctor Rochester, may I come in?" she asked.

"I can't refuse you." he sighed. Ana entered the cell, shutting the door behind her.

"Good morning, how are you and the baby?" she asked with a sympathetic smile. She pulled out the eclair and gave it to him.

"Okay as we can be. I'm so scared.." the blonde teen said as he took the eclair. He looked at it as he unwrapped it.

"It's an eclair. I bought it to give you something nice, and to let you know that there was someone that cares about you in here. I promise it isn't poisoned." Anastasia said gently. The boy then began to eat the eclair eagerly.

"Since we are going to be around each other a lot. I would like to know your name." the auburn haired woman asked.

"My name is Edward Elric." he replied as he swallowed the last bite.

"Elric, I've heard that name before." she responded.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. They used to call me the hero of the people." Edward explained to her.

"I remember now. You joined the military when you were only twelve years old. You were the one that discovered that Shou Tucker was performing illegal experiments on animals, right afterwards you had the strength to bring Barry the Chopper to justice. You also saved the people of Youswell from that corrupt officer and his young assistant. If only I could remember their names. What I'm trying to say is thank you. Thank you for your service, when Barry the Chopper was a big deal, I was in medical school. It was quite terrifying walking home alone at night knowing that there was a serial killer on the loose." she told him sincerely.

"Oh, thank you." Edward said with a sigh.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Anastasia asked as she grabbed his hand.

"I don't know... I just want out of here! I want my brother! I want my lover!" the blonde said as he threw his arms around the doctor.

"It'll be okay. What's your brother's name? Tell me what he looks like." the doctor said soothingly as she rubbed his back.

"His name is Alphonse. He's a suit of armor. He has a flamel sign on his left shoulder. He's basically a walking and talking suit of armor. You can't miss him." Edward said as he relaxed in her arms.

"Okay, can you tell me about your lover? I take it your lover is the baby's father?" Ana asked as she continued to hold him.

"Please don't hate me or call me a slut." Edward said as he tensed up.

"Edward, I have no reason to hate you. Why would I call you a slut?" the doctor said.

"My lover is the father of my child. He is also my commanding officer Roy Mustang." Edward stated. Anastasia's eyes grew large. Roy Mustang? Womanizing Colonel Roy Mustang?

"Tell me more about your relationship with Colonel Mustang." she said trying to hide her surprise.

"Roy and I have been together for two years, or I like to think it's two years." he replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Anastasia inquired.

"I've always had feelings for Colonel Mustang. I first met him when I was nine years old. When I saw him I thought he was the handsomest man I had ever seen. I had small crushes on boys and some girls in my class, but when I saw Roy it felt stronger. When I turned twelve I became a State Alchemist, and when I saw Roy again my attraction to him grew stronger. After the situation at the Tucker household, I felt traumatized and I wanted to seek comfort in him. I couldn't bring myself to do it, and he seemed to push me away. That plus my grief over Nina made me walk out on the military for a while. It was then I went after Barry the Chopper. When I turned thirteen, I kissed Roy for the first time. He rejected me and told me I was too young." Edward said.

"Well the age of consent in this country is fourteen years old." Anastasia responded.

"I know. When my fourteenth birthday came around Roy took me on a date. We then made love for the first time. We then started dating and it was perfect. In September, I found out I had conceived. My brother and I went back to our hometown of Risembool. A farmer and his Ishvallan wife let us stay with them. A few months later Roy found me and found out about the baby. He was so happy! He stayed with me for a couple of days, but then he had to leave for work. He said that he'd come back the next weekend with an engagement ring. That Tuesday, however, I was kidnapped by that soldier and his cronies. All they have done is neglect me and call me a slut." Edward explained. Ana could tell that he was crying, but she felt no tears come out of his eyes and on to her coat. He was that dehydrated. This made Ana concerned.

"Do you have any water sweetie?" she asked him.

"Only a little bit, and it's dirty." Ed responded.

"I'll get you some clean water in a little bit. I have a couple more questions." the doctor responded.

"Ask away." Edward responded.

"What are the names of the people you and your brother stayed with?" she asked.

"Their names were Samantha and Jonah Horst. Samantha wouldn't come to Central. She's so paranoid about someone discovering that she's Ishvallan. She changed her name to Samantha from her birth name. She dyes her hair with indigo and henna to make it look black. She wears sunglasses when ever she leaves the farm, which is rare, she is prone to getting panic attacks when she leaves her property. Samantha is afraid that someone will see her, find out she's Ishvallan, call the military and then have the military murder her. When people ask her why she wears the sunglasses she says she has eye problems." Edward explained.

_'Well this isn't too good. I have to send Maria to look around for a walking and talking suit of armor and to try and convince an agoraphobic Ishvallan woman, who more than likely suffers from severe PTSD and her husband to come and try and rescue a kid they have only known for a few months. Also what the fuck is wrong with this boy? What child at the age of twelve tries to seduce a man? Did this little mother fucker not realize that the age of consent in this nation is fourteen years old? Did he not care? Damn, these little Amestrian kids think they're grown.' _Anastasia thought.

"Dr. Rochester, are you listening?" Edward asked.

"Can you repeat that dear?" she responded. Edward sighed.

"My body changed the night my brother and I tried to bring our mom back. Not only did I lose my arm and leg, but my genitals changed. I still have my penis, but my hips are wider. The stupid gate gave me a uterus. I don't think I can reproduce like other men can." Edward explained.

"So you have both sets of parts, but as far as you know only the female set works." Anastasia said to make sure she understood what Edward had told her.

"Yes ma'am." Edward responded.

"I can imagine that the situation that you are in makes you question who you are as a person." Anastasia said.

"Yes actually, I would find myself wondering if I should find a doctor to make me female because it would make my life easier. In society, if someone sees a female with a baby or a child people just assume that they are the child's mom or babysitter. If the same people saw a guy with a baby or a child, they are more likely to assume that the guy with the kid is kidnapping the kid before assuming that the guy was a relative. I don't feel like I'm a female in a male's body, I know I'm a guy and that's how I want to stay. I don't mind having both sets of genitals, it's now a part of who I am now. I guess biologically I'm inter-sex, but I would like to be referred to as a guy." Edward explained.

"I will respect that wish. You're my patient after all." Anastasia replied as she let him go.

"Will you respect my wish to leave with my child? I'm sure as a Drachman that you'd have no problem springing me loose." the blonde teen said.

"Drachman? Edward don't be silly, I'm an Amestrian." she lied as she put on a false smile.

"Don't play dumb with me! I can tell that your accent is fake, you did a good job with the accent I'll give you that. Also I know what henna looks like in people's hair! Who are you?" Edward said giving her a glare. Anastasia sighed.

"Very good Edward, I am from Drachma. As for my name, it is Anastasia Rostov." she said in her true voice. Edward's amber eyes went wide.

"Anastasia Rostov? Grand Duchess Anastasia Rostov?! The last pictures of you and your siblings the world saw were six months before the Ishvallan war in 1901! What are you doing in Amestris?" the teen asked her in a shocked voice.

"I came to this spit of land called Amestris so I can become a doctor. The universities here are better than in Drachma. My dream is to find a cure for hemophilia." Anastasia explained.

"That's right, your brother, the crown prince of Drachma has hemophilia." Ed realized.

"Yes, if I found a cure. Then I'd be able to get rid of Rasputin. He's no longer a help to the royal family. He is a menace, and a danger. He has outstayed his welcome in my opinion, and I'm not alone." Ana said. Edward noticed the tone of her voice become angry when she talked about Rasputin. The auburn haired woman sighed.

"Edward, how old are you?" she asked.

"I turned fifteen this past February." he responded.

"Alexei was around your age when I left home." Anastasia said with a sigh. She then rose from her seat.

"I'm going to get you some clean water. I'll be back in a while." she told him sadly.

"Oh okay. Your highness, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine Edward. Also please refer to me as doctor Rochester until we get you out." the woman said as she picked up the water bucket. She walked out of the door and shut it.

"Grand Duchess Anastasia Rostov." Natalie's voice said from behind. Anastasia jumped and turned around.

"Were you the one following me?" Ana asked.

"Yes, I knew there was something off about you. I thought you were some kind of attention whore doctor who was sleeping with Lieutenant Archer for more fame and that the pregnant boy was a hoax. This story, however, is even better than the one I planned on writing." Natalie said with a giddy tone to her voice.

"You wouldn't dare." Anastasia said her anger rising.

"Oh I would, but I think I'll tell Lieutenant Archer who you are first. I'm sure he'll want to know that there is a Drachman trying to infiltrate the military." the assistant said in a malicious tone.

"I won't let you." the grand duchess said in a determined voice. Natalie then shoved Anastasia to the side and went forward. Anastasia then began to chase her. Little did both of the women know that they were headed right for the traps that guarded the lab.

"Do you realize the kind of damage you are going to do if you publish that kind of information?" Ana inquired.

"Do you honestly think I care?" the traitorous assistant asked back.

"You bitch!" the Drachman grand duchess exclaimed angrily. Anastasia then made a couple of strides towards Natalie, who began to back up quickly.

"You don't scare me princess." Natalie said in a defiant tone. Anastasia then tossed the dirty water in Natalie's face. Natalie then got a deadly look in her face and lunged at Anastasia. The Drachman woman then hit her over the head with the empty water bucket. Natalie then stumbled backwards. While she was stumbling, the former assistant stepped on a cement block, and the floor behind Natalie opened up.

Before Anastasia could do anything about it, Natalie had fallen into the pit. The sounds of bones breaking and the squishing of organs. Anastasia went up to the edge of the pit and looked down. In the pit, she saw Natalie's impaled corpse. The Drachman backed up, and began to scream out of terror. After a few minutes, two soldiers appeared.

"What happened?" a blonde soldier said. Anastasia cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"My assistant didn't watch where she was stepping and she fell in the trap and died! There was nothing I could do!" Ana said in her Amestrian accent.

"Oh shit! Don't worry, I'll get Lieutenant Archer! You just stay here miss!" the blonde soldier said as he ran off.

"It's alright miss. Is there anything I can do to help?" the brunette soldier asked as he closed the death pit.

"I'd like to know about all of the traps and how to disable them so I can protect my assistants." the doctor said.

"I can do that for you!" the soldier told her eagerly.

"You would do that for me?" Ana asked.

"Yes ma'am! From what Lieutenant Archer has told me about you, you're doing something great for Amestris! I'll be happy to show you have the traps work!" the soldier told her.

"Thank you so much sir! You have no idea how much I appreciate this." she replied. This was actually turning out to be a great day. If she knew how the traps worked then getting Edward out would be a piece of cake.

A/N: This took a lot longer than I wanted to, but yeah. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm also considering writing prequels to this particular fic (Samantha's early life, how Roy and Edward got together, Edward's pregnancy before he was kidnapped by Archer). So I'd like some input on that. I've noticed in other mpreg fics that they don't talk about gender or they only touch on it briefly and don't really talk about any of the possible internal struggles the pregnant guy would be facing. I know if I were a dude who had somehow gotten knocked up, I'd be questioning my gender. There's something I'd like for you guys to look at. If you go on my dA, and go to the description for this chapter there (if you're on dA then look in the description) and I'm going to have a link to a go fund me thing. It's for a dear friend of mine, and it's to help him transition from female to male. I might get a lot of shit from people in the reviews, but this campaign means a lot to me. Even if you can't donate, just spread the word.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we have the control room. It controls the traps, all you need is someone to push the button to activate the trap." the blonde soldier told Anastasia as she took some notes.

"What are you doing doctor?" he asked.

"I'm taking notes, I need to make sure I can remember how to work these traps. I don't want to lose any more assistants." she explained.

"Okay, sounds understandable. The lab could be uncovered if to many people died." the soldier told her.

"Indeed, what is your name?" Anastasia asked.

"My name is Terrence Benjamin. I'm a private, you know I thought I would be seeing a lot more action. I've heard Lieutenant Archer talk about a military invasion of Lior with some higher ups." he told her.

"Lior? How come?" the doctor asked.

"From what Archer said, it was because of how much the theocratic local government has been having more influence than it should. You know I'm rather surprised that the faith has been allowed to be around for so long. Religion in Amestris is virtually banned, Fuher Bradley has it this way so that the people's loyalty is assured." Terrence wondered.

"That is rather odd. Listen, thank you for this tour. It really means a lot. It was nice to meet you." Anastasia said as she shook his hand.

"It was nice to meet you also. Just come find me if you need anything." Terrence said.

"Thank you, oh, before I leave, do you have a Polaroid that I can borrow?" Ana asked.

"Yes, there should be one in the drawer. You'll have to load the film into the camera." Private Benjamin said pointing to a desk drawer. The grand duchess walked over to the desk and opened the drawer. She pulled out the camera and opened the film slot. Also in the drawer she found a pack of film. She loaded the film in and closed it.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." Anastasia said as she took her notebook and the camera.

As she walked back to the lab she picked up the bucket and went back. When she entered the room her assistants gave her a bewildered look. Anastasia ignored them and put her notebook back into her bag.

"Doctor Rochester, we heard yelling a while ago. What happened?" Eugenia asked. Anastasia walked back into the room and sighed.

"Ladies, Natalie is dead. She fell into a trap." Anastasia said plainly.

"There are traps in the lab?" Anna asked, terror was evident in her voice.

"Yes there are. Apparently something went wrong, and one of the traps was triggered accidentally killing our colleague. There is nothing to fear. The issue has been resolved." Anastasia explained. The associates still looked rather nervous. Anastasia, filled a fresh bucket got the Polaroid and walked out of the room and towards Ed's room.

"What's the camera for?" Edward asked as he noticed the camera around her neck. Anastasia placed the bucket down.

"I have a feeling that I should have some evidence that I actually know where you are." she explained as she took a picture of him.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Alphonse won't believe you if you just say you have me without presenting any evidence." Edward told her.

"I'm going to send my sister to fetch your brother. Her name is Maria." Anastasia said.

"Wow, two Rostov grand duchesses." Edward said in a surprised tone.

"Yup, I know. The other two are back in Drachma." the grand duchess said blandly.

"I figured as much. Thank you for helping me." Edward told her. Ana smiled at him.

"It's no problem at all." she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am sure, now rest. You need it. I'll check on you later." she said as he left the room. The woman slipped the picture in her pocket.

Later on that night, Maria was waiting for her. An eager smile was on her face.

"How was work Natsenka?" she asked.

"Meh, weird." the younger sister replied.

"How so?" Maria asked.

"Well, the boy is the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the dad is his commanding officer. Also Fullmetal is apparently inter-sex thanks to that experiment he did with his brother some years ago. I found some people that are Edward's loved ones. Also I might have accidentally killed one of my lab assistants." Anastasia told her older sister.

"Before we address the other screwed up things, what happened to your assistant?" Maria asked.

"So, when I was on my way to Edward's room when I sensed someone following me. I brushed it off at first. When I came out, my assistant was there, she threatened to expose me and Edward. I told her that it wouldn't be a good idea to do so. She then began to try to flee from me. I pursued her, she ran out of breath and made one last defiant statement. I had a bucket with me that I had taken from Edward's room, and I threw the dirty water in her face. She then lunged at me, and I hit her in the head with the empty bucket. She stumbled backward and she triggered a trap. She fell backwards into a spike pit. I'm going to assume that she died instantly. The corpse was so disturbing. I've never seen something so mangled and destroyed." Anastasia told her sister. She shuddered when she finished talking about viewing Natalie's corpse.

"Well from what you have told me, you were defending yourself. What this person was attempting to do, was potentially kill you. You didn't intend to kill her, and if you think about it, she accidentally killed herself. She fell backwards and was impaled, unless you pushed her. You didn't push her did you? I wouldn't judge you if you did. Like I said you were defending yourself."

"I promise, I didn't push her." Anastasia said honestly.

"Alright, now I have a few questions about the other stuff." Maria said.

"Shoot;" the youngest replied.

"What is inter-sex?" the blonde asked.

"Intersex, is a rare condition, where a person's reproductive anatomy can't be classified as male or female. Sometimes the person's genitals just look abnormal, or in very rare cases they have both sets of parts. From what little information I learned in university, intersex individuals are usually infertile if they have both sets of genitals. Edward Elric, is the first intersex person with both sets of genitals to reproduce." Anastasia explained. Her eyes grew wide at the last part.

"Wow, that's quite the discovery. Now my next question, isn't the dad a womanizer? I mean for the love of all things Drachman, I've heard of his shenanigans. Although this past year there haven't been any rumors about him being a complete man whore." Maria said.

"So he's been faithful to Edward. This is good. Maria, I have a mission for you to do tomorrow." the younger sister stated.

"What's my mission?" Maria asked eagerly.

"I need you to locate Alphonse Elric." Anastasia began.

"Sounds simple enough, what does he look like?" Maria interrupted. Ana gave a frustrated sigh.

"He's a walking and talking suit of armor." the younger finished.

"Are you kidding me?" Maria asked with her mouth agape.

"I'm not, and when you find him give him this." Anastasia explained as she handed her older sister the picture of Edward. Maria gasped when she saw Edward.

"Poor thing! Ana, I am now fully determined. He's in so much pain, and I can't bear it! It always hurts me so when people are so mindlessly cruel!" Maria declared as her blue eyes filled with tears. Anastasia put her arm around her older sister's shoulders.

"Maria, you are a sweet person. Now get some rest. We have a lot to do." Anastasia said as she went off to take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria went out on to the streets of Central City to search for Alphonse Elric. It was about one in the afternoon, and it was actually not freezing! It would be Spring in a couple weeks, so in the days leading up there would be a few nice days.

'Wow, I really have a lot of luck today! The sun is shining and it isn't cold. Perfect day to go looking for Alphonse Elric. Now this will be the easiest thing I've ever done. All I'm looking for is a walking suit of armor.' the blonde thought as she looked in crowd at the marketplace. She shoved her way through the crowd in an abrasive manner until she found who she was looking for.

Alphonse was just sitting there on a bench with his head bowed. Maria couldn't believe how easy this was! The grand duchess approached the suit and checked around for anyone else in the area. She decided to use her Drachma accent. Maria wanted to be as authentic as possible.

"Excuse me, are you Alphonse Elric?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Yes I am, how do you know who I am? Usually people confuse me for my brother Ed due to the fact that he's the Fullmetal Alchemist." he said. Maria noticed his tone become sadder when he talked about Edward.

"I know many things about you Alphonse. Wait actually I don't, but I do know where your brother is." Maria said as she lowered her voice.

"Where is he? He's been missing for almost a month!" Alphonse whispered back.

"Let's go back to my sister's place. It'll be more secure there." she responded as she stood up.

"Right, by the way, what is your name?" Al asked her.

"All will be answered in a bit." Maria told him as they began to walk quickly to the apartment. Alphonse gave a sigh as he briskly walked behind her. Ten minutes later they arrived back at Anastasia's apartment.

"My sister has terrible taste in interior decorating. I'm warning you now." Maria informed him.

"It won't be a problem. I'm a guy, things like that don't bother me." the boy told her. Maria unlocked the door. Maria hadn't put the couch back together so the floral couch was still in its bed form. White sheets and a dusty pink quilt were strewn messily on the bed. The dogs then came running to the door yapping and jumping.

"Wow! Your dogs are so cute!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Thank you, but those are my sister's dogs. The tricolor Cavalier King Charles spaniel is Jimmy, and the hyperactive black Pomeranian is Shvibzik." She explained as Shvibzik bounced on her hind legs in a circle.

"Okay, now can you tell me your name now?" Alphonse asked as he sat on a cream colored armchair.

"My name is Maria Rostov. I am the third grand duchess of Drachma." she told him as she sat on her bed.

"Really?" Alphonse asked her. She noticed doubt in his voice. She went over to a lock box, entered a code and took out a scrapbook. The blonde turned to a page that displayed a picture of herself at the age of seven. She then proceeded to show Alphonse. The younger Elric looked at the picture and then up at the woman showing it to him.

"It is you. Which one of your sisters owns this apartment?" Al asked.

"Anastasia owns this apartment. She is also the one helping Edward. I have a picture that Nastya took of him yesterday." Maria stated as she took the picture out of her pocket. Alphonse took the picture.

"My poor brother! He looks so unwell! Oh my god, the baby... Will the baby live?" he asked her. Maria was moved by Alphonse's reaction.

"That question is for Anastasia. She's currently with your brother right now. My sister always gets up extra early to buy Edward something to eat. From what she has told me, the baby is healthy." Maria responded.

"I hope that's true. Hey Maria, can I use your phone? I need to make a couple of calls." Al asked.

"To whom?" she asked.

"I'm going to call Colonel Mustang, the Rockbells and a couple Ed and I stayed with." he explained.

"I'll allow it. I'll make my bed and make some lunch." she said as she put the album back in the lock box.

((Al's POV))

Alphonse went over to the rotary phone and dialed the colonels number. The phone rang for a few seconds then someone picked up.

"Colonel Roy Mustang speaking." a deep voice answered.

"Hey colonel, it's Alphonse!" the boy trapped in armor explained.

"How are you Alphonse?" Roy asked.

"I have good news and bad news about Edward..." the boy began.

"Just give me the good news first." Roy told him with a sigh.

"Someone found Edward! He's alive, and the baby is healthy as far as we know. The bad news is, that he's captured and being held in a place that looks like a lab. The lady who found him is in a tight spot. Her sister is here though. Would you like to speak to her?" Al asked.

"Yes please." Roy said with a sigh.

"Uh, Maria?" Al asked as he turned to Maria.

"Oh, do I need to speak to him?" she asked.

"Yes." Alphonse said as he gave the phone to her. Alphonse heard Maria answer Roy mostly with "da" "mhmm" and then finally she gave him the address to the apartment, and then hung up. Maria then handed him back the phone. Al then called the Rockbells.

"Pinako Rockbell speaking. Who is this?" an elderly woman's voice answered.

"Granny, it's Alphonse. Can I speak to Winry?" he asked.

"Oh Alphonse! It's so good to hear from you. Winry is in the garage. Hang on a moment..." Pinako said. Then some shouting was heard and then Winry finally picked up.

"Al any news?" she asked.

"Yes, Edward has been found. The woman who found him is taking care of him, but she's in a tight spot and needs our help. I already contacted Colonel Mustang, and he's coming to talk to her and her sister tonight." Al explained.

"Is Ed in central?" Winry inquired.

"Yes he is." Al responded.

"Then I'm coming to Central. My childhood friend needs me." Winry said as she hung up. Alphonse then called the Horsts. The phone rang for a while, Al wondered if Samantha would pick up. Knowing Sam, the boy figured she wouldn't due to her own paranoia. To Al's luck her husband Jonah answered.

"Hello, who is this?" Jonah asked.

"It's Alphonse! Tell Samantha that we found Edward. Can you both come to Central?" Al said in an excited tone.

"We'd love to, but you know how Sammy is. She has trouble leaving our property as it is. She views Central as a lion's den. She would probably die of fright. We would be happy to have Edward recover at our place. I will tell her you found him. Ever since he went missing she blamed herself and has been consumed with guilt." Jonah told him.

"A woman named Maria Rostov will call you with more information." Alphonse told him.

"Wait Maria Rostov?" Jonah asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes you heard me correctly. Is it okay if I give her your number?" the boy asked.

"I guess so, I am desperate to find Edward and the baby alive and well." Jonah replied.

"Thanks Jonah." Al told him sincerely.

"No problem Alphonse." the man replied. They both said goodbye and hung up.

"So?" Maria asked.

"Well Winry is coming to Central, and I'm going to give you the Horsts phone number. Ask for Jonah." he explained as he wrote the number on the notepad.

"Alright sounds good. So what are you going to do now? Do you have a place to stay?" Maria asked.

"I do ma'am." Alphonse responded.

"Okay good, Anastasia and I will always have the apartment available if you need anywhere to stay." she told him sincerely.

"See you later Maria." he told her as he left her apartment.

((Anastasia's POV))

It was about nine at night and Anastasia got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body. As she wrapped her hair in another towel she heard Maria welcome a man into the apartment.

'Oh shit, why Maria, why?' she thought as she froze. The youngest grand duchess took a deep breath.

"Maria who is in our house?" she called from the bathroom.

"Roy Mustang, he's here to talk about Edward." her older sister informed her.

"I just got out of the shower." Anastasia told her.

"Well get dressed and come out and talk!" Maria ordered.

Anastasia put on the clothes she had worn that day and met Roy and Maria in the living room. Roy was sitting in the blue velvet armchair with his face in his hands. On the coffee table was the picture of Edward. Anastasia sat next to her sister.

"We have to get Edward out as soon as possible." He stated.

"I know, I feel stuck. The lieutenant that's holding him captive said he would kill me if I told anyone his name or where he was holding him. I'm actually quite frightened." Ana confessed.

"So the bastard that is holding Edward and our child captor is a male lieutenant? What kind of Lieutenant?" Roy asked. Anastasia was nervous, but she figured telling Archer's rank would be acceptable. That way if Roy found him out, it would be a coincidence.

"He is a Lieutenant Colonel, and from what I can tell the lab is owned by the military. A young private helped me learn how to disable the traps in the lab." Anastasia explained.

"The lab has booby traps? There must be more going on at that lab!" Roy exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about that. I've just been focusing on Edward." she responded.

"Thank you for that, what of our unborn child?" Roy asked.

"From what I can tell the baby is healthy. A little fighter." Anastasia said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Roy said with a smile.

"I plan on inducing Edward at 38 weeks. I do want him out, but he is in a delicate state. I also don't know where I would hide him until things blow over." Anastasia told him with a sigh.

"I want my child and Edward alive." Roy told her sternly.

"I will need more help. I don't even have a place to hide them until this blows over." the youngest grand duchess confessed.

"Hey Ana! We have that old house that belonged to mama's parents back in the day! We can hide them there!" Maria exclaimed.

"There we go. Also I hear that Edward's teacher and her husband live in Dublith." Roy said with a smile.

"That house is decrepit. It hasn't been used for decades. It will take months to repair and upgrade." Maria's younger sister explained.

"Don't be so negative Natsenka. We can have Edward's teacher help us. She is an alchemist after all. She'll just help us with her alchemy." the blonde retorted.

"We'll need to start on that as soon as possible." Anastasia told her.

"No worries, I'll set out there tomorrow! I'll call you when everything is ready." Maria promised.

"Well it seems like you two have everything figured out. I must head home. Anastasia I will be speaking with you every evening until Edward is released. What time do you get off?" Roy asked.

"I leave at six in the evening." she informed him.

"Then meet me at my office then." he told her.

"By the way, my alias is Annette Rochester. Maria's is Mary Saint Clare." Anastasia explained.

"Thank you for informing me. Good evening ladies." Roy said as he left the apartment.

"Well Maria, let's head off to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Anastasia said sleepily.

"Indeed, goodnight baby sister." Maria replied.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So I've had a writer's block for a couple of weeks. Also my great grandma passed away at the age of 104 years old on the 22nd of September. I went to her funeral and I handled it a lot better than I thought I would. The hardest part was the graveside service because afterwards I had to just leave her there in a box. The last time I even saw her alive she was crying because my parents, my brothers and I had to leave. It still really bothers me. _

_ I'm also dealing with my paternal grandma being diagnosed with Parkinson's disease. She has to go into a rehabilitation center. I really hate that my grandparents are starting to get all of these diseases and dying. I know I'm twenty years old and that I should just get over it (yeah I've had people tell me this) but I can't. My grandparents are really important to me and have always been there and I can't imagine them not being around. Some of the best times in my life have been when I was visiting them during Christmas or Summer Vacation. My grandparent's house (my maternal grandparent's house) is my safe place. I am near most of my extended family and when ever I am there time seems to stop and I feel at peace. It feels as though my life is decaying due to these negative changes._

_I know this note is long, but I figured I should tell you all what's been going on since I haven't updated._

_Anyway, I have a poll up that asks what you all think the sex of Roy and Ed's baby will be. I've already decided, but I want to see what you guys think! _

When Anastasia went to bed, Maria then realized that she needed to know where this 'teacher' lived in Dublith. She picked up the phone and dialed the operator. She cleared her throat to prepare her accent.

"Hello operator? Can you help me to reach Alphonse Elric?" Maria asked.

"I will link you to where he is staying." the female operator replied. After a few rings the phone was answered.

"Thank you so much! Have a good night." Maria replied happily.

"You as well." The operator replied as she connected Maria to Alphonse's current residence.

'How does the operator know where Alphonse is?' the blonde woman thought as the phone rang. Did the government of Amestris keep tabs on where everyone was staying and what their current contact information? She guessed that it made sense. The phone rang a few times and then the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" A little girl asked.

"Hello sweetheart, is Alphonse Elric home?" Maria asked sweetly

"Yes he's at home." the little girl replied. Then the phone was dropped and Maria could hear the little girl calling for Alphonse saying that someone was on the phone for him. The blonde then heard a man enter in along with Alphonse.

"This is the Hughes residence, who is this?" the man asked.

"My name is Mary Saint Clare. May I please speak to Alphonse? It's important." Maria asked in the nicest voice she could make in a faked Amestrian accent.

"Listen miss can it wait until morning?" he asked her in a slightly aggravated tone.

"No! It's an emergency!" Maria exclaimed in a desperate voice.

"Alright, alright, calm down miss. I'll let you talk to him for a few minutes." the man said as he handed the phone to Alphonse.

"Hello?" Alphonse asked.

"Alphonse it's me Maria. We met earlier today." Maria told him as she used her true voice.

"Oh! Hello! How are you?" Al asked her.

"I'm fine, I am going to Dublith. There is a place where we can hide Edward and allow him to recover with the baby!" Maria told him.

"That's wonderful! Is that all you need to tell me?" Al asked her.

"Well no, I need to ask you something." she responded.

"Okay;" Alphonse said.

"My sister learned from your brother that you both had a teacher that lived in Dublith. Can you give me her name and address?" Maria asked.

"Her name is Izumi Curtis. Her and her husband Sig own a butcher shop. They're well known in the town so they will be easy to find." Alphonse explained.

"Alright, thank you Alphonse. This will be very helpful, and tell the owner of the residence that I'm sorry for calling so late." Maria responded.

"You're welcome, and I will tell him that. Good night Maria, and good luck." Al told her.

"Good night Alphonse." Maria told him with a smile as she hung up. The blonde then yawned and headed off to bed.

Maria woke up at four thirty the next morning to set off for Dublith. She dressed herself, did her hair and brushed her teeth. The blonde then packed some clothes and toiletries. Maria walked into the kitchen where her younger sister was as she fed the dogs. Anastasia heard her elder sister enter the room and turned to face her once she had filled the last dog bowl.

"Your up early." Anastasia observed as she shut the bag.

"I wanted to catch the first train out. The sooner the better am I right?" The blonde asked.

"Yes this is true. I'm thinking we should move Edward sooner anyway. I've noticed the captor's behavior becoming more agitated and impatient. He's struck my assistants several times and has raised his hand to me, but thankfully has not hit me. This is making me really nervous. So when the house is fixed, come back as soon as possible and we'll break him out." Anastasia told her.

"Will do sis." Maria said as she hugged her sister.

"Be careful." the younger Rostov said as she hugged her back.

"You to." Maria said as she broke away.

Maria was at the train station and looking for the ticket booth. She finally found it and ran as fast as she could to the booth.

'Damn this thing is heavy. Oh well at least I have what I need.' she thought as she approached the booth. She saw a middle aged man with short brown hair flecked with gray sitting in the booth. He looked like he was half awake and rather agitated.

"Good morning, can I have a ticket for the next train to Dublith?" She asked the man.

"That will be 3,614 cenz. Also you'll have to hurry, the morning train is boarding now. It will leave in ten minutes." he grumbled. Maria swore under her breath and got out her money. She gave him 4,000 cenz and quickly got her ticket and change. She ran to the train, and just as she got on, the train doors shut behind her. She sighed in relief and walked to the closest train compartment. She shut the door and sat down on the seat. She almost instantly fell asleep, her luggage was on the floor in front of her feet.

Maria jolted awake to the conductor tapping her window. She sat up and picked up her luggage. The blonde gave a huge yawn as she threw her cloth bag over her shoulder and picked up her suitcase. Maria got off the train and looked sleepily along the platform. She began to walk sleepily around the platform wondering where to go next.

"Hey are you Maria?" A voice called out. Maria then began to look around to find the source of the voice. She then saw a muscular young man with honey brown hair and green eyes waving his arms. The blonde then went over to the man.

"Did you call my name?" Maria asked. The man lowered his arms and then looked at her for a bit and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you your highness. My name is Jonah Horst." The man told her as he shook her hand.

"Just call me Mary Saint Clare for now. We have to head to the butcher shop owned by Izumi and Sig Curtis." Maria told him as she let go of his hand.

"How come?" He asked as they made their way out of the station.

"Edward's former teacher owns that shop with her husband. We need their help in preparing a hiding place for Ed and the baby once we break them out." the blonde explained.

"Wonderful! So he'll be staying at their place then?" Jonah asked.

"No he'll be staying outside the city." Maria began as she got in the back seat of Jonah's car.

"My mother's family used to own a mansion twenty minutes outside this town. Anastasia said the house has fallen to ruin. Which wouldn't surprise me. The house hasn't been used in over thirty years." Maria explained. The blonde than noticed a sleeping woman in the passenger seat. She had tan skin with warm undertones. The woman had a large royal purple scarf covering her most of her hair. Black side swept bangs peeked out from the scarf. Over sized aviator sunglasses covered her eyes.

"Samantha, wake up my love." Jonah whispered as he kissed the woman's cheek. The woman jumped a little.

"Jonah, what is it?" Samantha asked sleepily.

"I have the grand duchess Maria Rostov sitting in the back seat." her husband told her. Samantha turned around to face the Drachman. She pulled her glasses down a bit revealing her red eyes. Sam then looked at Maria for a second. Then she put her glasses back on all the way and began shaking Maria's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Maria." she said simply. After the quick handshake Sammy turned around.

"It's lovely to meet you to Samantha. By the way, your eyes are really pretty." Maria responded.

"Heh, thank you." The Ishvallan responded. Maria could notice a small smile appear on Samantha's lips.

"So, Jonah, where to next?" his wife asked.

"Well we are going to a butcher shop owned by Sig and Izumi Curtis." Jonah replied as he started the car.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"They knew Edward and Alphonse. Wasn't Izumi Edward's teacher?" the brunette man asked.

"Yes, she was. I bet we could use her help in restoring the house." Maria explained.

"Use alchemy? We can't just use tools like normal people?" Samantha asked tartly.

"What's wrong with alchemy?" Maria asked.

"It's unnatural! It also makes people lazy." Samantha exclaimed.

"Well I think when we fix the house we just use alchemy for the really big issues. Keep in mind that really soon we're going to have two precious people hiding out there and I believe that they deserve a safe place to stay." Maria replied as she crossed her arms.

"Edward isn't all that precious." Samantha told Maria.

"Alright ladies, let's be civil. We'll take a look at the house and see what needs to be done, and what would be the best way to fix it. Also we have arrived." Jonah said as they pulled up to the shop.

The group got out of the vehicle and proceeded to enter the shop. When they entered they saw a very large man at the counter. He had an olive complexion with dark hair and facial hair. He had a stern look on his face that intimidated Maria and Samantha. Jonah, being the person he was flashed a smile at the man and walked up to the table.

"Good afternoon sir! How are you today? My name is Jonah Horst. That beautiful woman in the sunglasses is my wife Samantha and the woman next to her is our friend Mari... I mean Mary Saint Clare." Jonah said as he held out his hand. Maria gave a nervous smile while Samantha face palmed. The man just gave questioning looks to the trio and then went to the back of the store into an office.

"Well then;" Jonah stated as he lowered his hand.

"Should we leave?" Maria asked.

"I'd like to, I'm really uncomfortable with being in places like towns or cities. I actually don't like leaving my home. I'm only here because Edward means a lot to me." Samantha replied with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked.

"My heart feels like it's beating out of my chest. I feel like I'm drowning. I feel unsafe, like at any moment some random soldier will come and kill me or Jonah or haul me off to an internment camp." Samantha sighed as her hands began to tremble.

"Don't worry, I promise if anything happens, I will protect you." Maria said as she put her arms around Samantha.

"Thank you Maria. Now can you please let me go? I don't really know you well." Samantha said. Maria let go of her and then a woman came out of the back of the store.

"Alright, my husband said that there were suspicious people out front. Now, who are you people and what do you want?" A fair skinned woman with box braided black hair inquired.

"Suspicious? I don't think my group and I are suspicious." Jonah said with a shrug. The woman then glared at Jonah.

"According to my husband you can't get your friend's name right." she replied.

"Madam please, you must see this." Maria said quickly as she pulled out the picture of Edward. Samantha took the picture first and looked at it. After a few seconds her sunglasses were off and she was openly weeping. Jonah then gently took the picture out of his wife's hand. He then looked at the picture.

"Madam, are you Izumi Curtis?" Jonah asked as he swallowed.

"Yes, now tell me what's going on?" Izumi asked as she gave Samantha a concerned look.

"It's about a former student of yours, Edward Elric. He's in grave danger, and we desperately need your help. My younger sister is helping to take care of him. She has been put in a very tight spot." Maria explained. Izumi took the picture out of the store. The black haired woman gasped.

"What's wrong with him? Why does he have automail? What is the growth on his stomach?" Izumi asked, her eyes were wide with horror. At this moment a customer entered the butcher shop.

"Miss Izumi, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Can we talk outside?" Maria asked.

"Yes we may. Sig, go get Mason and come with me." Izumi responded. Sig nodded and went back to the back again. Izumi, Jonah, Samantha and Maria went out front. Samantha immediately put her sunglasses back on and got into the backseat of the car. The Ishvallan woman then laid down on her side and got into a fetal position.

"Is she okay?" Izumi asked in a concerned voice.

"She will be once she's in a more secure area. Sam does not like being in public places, it causes her to have panic attacks. If it weren't for Edward being in the situation that he's in, she would not have come." Jonah explained as he stood near the car.

"Why does she care so much about Edward?" Izumi asked.

"Edward and Alphonse came to stay with us last fall. Edward was pregnant and he and his brother had no where to go, so Sammy and I took care of him until some psycho from the military kidnapped him almost a month ago." Jonah explained.

"He's pregnant? What the fuck?" the woman with braided hair asked in shock.

"That was Samantha and I's reaction also! I don't know how it works and neither does Sam." Jonah exclaimed.

"My sister told me one night that he was something called 'intersex'. Apparently he isn't really male or female, but he identifies as male and presents that way." Maria explained.

"Interesting, I didn't know that was a thing." Jonah replied.

"Why does he have an automail arm and leg?" Izumi asked. Jonah was about to say something, but Maria stopped him.

"He got into an accident." Maria said.

"How's Alphonse?" Izumi asked.

"He's completely fine." the blonde said with a smile. Izumi gave a small smile, she was convinced. At least Alphonse was alright.

"I have a place set up for Edward to hide out in after we save him. It's a house twenty minutes outside town.

"Show Sig and I this house." Izumi stated. She was still suspicious of the group and if they had any ill intentions, she and her husband could subdue them.

"Sig and I will follow in our truck." the black haired woman told Maria.

"Great! How about we head out now?" Maria asked.

"Alright, I'll tell Sig." Izumi responded.

After a few minutes Jonah, Samantha and Maria got into the rental car. Izumi and Sig got into their truck. With Maria's help they made their way to the house.

The house was a large Bavarian style manor. Due to the fact that the house hadn't been used in 40 years, it was considerably run down. The front steps were almost completely gone and the porch had several. The front door was hanging off the hinges. The windows were broken. Various greenery had grown over the exterior of the house.

"This place is a shit hole." Samantha observed as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, it's a lot worse than I thought it would." Maria said as she got out to observe the damage.

"Is this the place?" Izumi asked as she got out of the car with Sig.

"Yes, this was my grandparent's old vacation house. When my mother was a young girl, she'd come here with my grandparents and her siblings." the blonde explained with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"This manor was owned by the late King Louis IV and Queen Alice. Who are you really?" Izumi asked as she stared down Maria from behind. Maria turned around to face Izumi head on. The alchemist never got a good look at the mysterious blonde woman she had just met. When Izumi got a good look at her she realized who she was. She had recognized her

"Well, I never thought I would meet a Russian grand duchess. You've really grown up Maria." Izumi said.

"Ahh so you figured me out. You know, Edward managed to figure out who Anastasia was to. You taught him well." Maria responded with a smile.

"I do have a couple of questions. First of all, why the fake name? Also what do the Rostovs want with Edward?" Izumi asked. They had to have some reason for wanting to help Edward.

"Why do my sister and I have fake names? It's obvious madam! We are in a lion's den! That bastard fuhrer that rules over this godforsaken nation would snatch me and my sister up in an instant. The only reason we haven't been caught is because the last image the entire world saw of us was taken 14 years ago. Tell Mrs. Curtis, how did you recognize me just now?" Maria explained.

"I have traveled the world. I have a basic knowledge of most alchemy due to my travels. While I was in Drachma, of course I saw the Royal family when they made public appearances. Now quit beating around the bush. What does your family or Drachma want with Edward?" Izumi asked as she came closer to Maria. She had a rather frightening look on her face. Maria put her hands up and gave a sheepish expression.

"Please be reasonable. Would my father send his two youngest daughters to Amestris to retrieve an Amestrian State Alchemist? Also Anastasia has the most interest invested. You see, she was closest to our brother the crown prince of Drachma. So when ever he would become hurt, she would stay beside him. Anastasia told me that when she saw Edward for the first time, it reminded her of Alexei when he would be hurt. In fact, she came to Amestris to find a cure for Alexei. I came to try and convince her to come home, but Anastasia is so stubborn." Maria explained. Izumi gave a smile.

"There's a stag in the house." Samantha stated changing the subject. The group looked and saw in the foyer a large Red Stag. The animal had forty-five inch tall antlers and was four feet high at the shoulder. It had a reddish brown coat and dark eyes that were staring down the group of humans.

"Well, I guess we're having Vinson tonight." Jonah said.

"Shut up, you know eating any animal with four feet is impure in the eyes of Ishvala." Samantha told him.

"Come on Sammy! You know I'm just kidding! Now how are we going to get this deer out of here?" Jonah said as he looked at the massive creature. The stag then began to urinate in the foyer.

"Son of a bitch! Izumi transmute me something loud to get this deer out of this house!" Maria exclaimed angrily. The older woman transmuted a whistle out of a small hunk of metal, a pebble and some string. Maria grabbed the newly formed whistle and began to blow it at the deer. The deer looked up, but was not startled by the small woman coming towards him. Maria continued to get closer to the animal.

"Sig go get her! That animal could kill her if he wanted!" Izumi exclaimed. Sig nodded and went over to Maria. He picked up Maria and carried her back to the group.

"Hey put me down! Let me get the giant buffoon out of my grandparent's house!" Maria exclaimed as she began to attempt to fight him off.

"That beast could kill you. Let me handle it." The large man told her as he placed her down next to Jonah and Samantha. The blonde woman huffed, but stayed put. Sig easily got rid of the stag due to his large size. Sig gave the all clear and the group carefully made their way into the old manor.

Maria gasped in horror. The house was in a terrible state. The wallpaper was peeling off the wall, there were holes in the floor. She could also smell the stench of mold. Cobwebs were everywhere and there was animal scat and dried urine in various places. Maria then began to cry. Her grandparent's manor was in a horrid state. Anastasia was right.

"Hey, we'll fix it. I believe we can." Jonah said as he gave her a pat on the back.

"Honey, I love your optimism, but I really doubt we can fix this in time." Samantha said.

"If we plan it right, we can do it. Let's start with getting rid of the cobwebs, scat, dust and dirt. Izumi can use her alchemy to fix anything major." Jonah explained.

"That sounds reasonable. I won't be relying on alchemy for everything." Izumi told him.

"Do we have any cleaning supplies? Masks?" Samantha asked Izumi.

"They're back in town. While we're there we can make a list of things that we have to get done before Maria's sister comes with Edward. By the way, Maria, when will she be coming?" Izumi said as she turned to the blonde Grand Duchess.

"I think it will be sooner rather than later. Anastasia is getting more anxious by the day and she says the environment becomes even more dangerous as days pass." Maria said with a sad sigh.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get on back to town and make our plans. I know we can work this out!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Jonah, there need to be more people like you in the world." Izumi said with a smile. Jonah just smiled in response as the group headed back outside to their respective cars.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah I'm now One Piece garbage. I now have a One Piece fanfiction so read that trash if you're interested. Now let's get down to business to defeat The Huns.

* * *

I've noticed that people have been noticing that Ed is OOC. He's in a situation where he is physically weakened to shit, and not in the best mental state. Don't worry, our little golden haired sun child will be back to his old self soon. I mean for fuck's sake, I wouldn't be myself if I was in that situation. Anyway let's get going!

_Edward's POV_

It was about midday and Edward was laying on his cot. He began to feel thirsty and walked over to his water bucket. He was thankful for the fact that Anastasia was bringing him clean water and some food from the outside. It was definitely helping him feel stronger, which would hopefully make the baby stronger as well. The latest that Anastasia had heard was that one of her elder sisters, along with his brother had found a hiding place a little outside Dublith. Now the issue was getting Edward out. The blonde was anxiously waiting and was frustrated that he wasn't strong enough to get out himself. He wished Anastasia would hurry up!

He was getting a drink from the bucket when he heard someone walk in. The blonde thought it was Anastasia coming in to check on him.

"Oh, good afternoon Doctor, what is it?" he asked. Edward did not hear Anastasia. Instead, a strong arm lifted him away from the bucket. The arm went around his chest. He turned his head and saw Archer.

"Good afternoon boy. I have something for you." he said menacingly. Edward looked up and saw that his captor was holding a syringe.

"What is that?" Edward asked fearfully.

"That is none of your concern." he answered. Edward then managed to elbow Archer and get in front of him. He then transmuted a sword from the top of his automail arm.

"You will not stick anything into me that will hurt me or my child! You will stay away from us!" Edward said defiantly.

"I figured this. Men! Restrain him!" Archer ordered as two soldiers entered. Due to Edward's weakened state he was subdued easily.

"Expose his hip." Archer bossed. The soldier on Edward's right side lifted his shirt. Archer then quickly stabbed Edward in the hip and injected the mysterious substance. After this the soldiers let the blonde go. Edward dropped to his knees. He put his hand over the puncture mark in order to stop the bleeding.

"What did you inject in me you bastard?!" Edward demanded.

"Oh you'll find out. In a few hours." Archer said with an evil smile. Edward's amber eyes went wide with fear.

'What did he inject into me? Is he trying to kill me and my baby? Why is he even doing this to me? What does he hope to gain?' Edward thought as he stroked his swollen abdomen.

_Anastasia's POV_

It was about five thirty that afternoon. Anastasia was getting the ladies prepared to sterilize the lab so that they could leave. Anastasia gave a sigh and sat down at a desk.

'Thank God, I get to leave soon. Today has been a pain in the ass.' she thought as she rubbed her temples. Then she heard a scream. Her eyes went wide and she made her way towards the door.

"What is it doctor?" Anna asked.

"I need to check on the boy before we leave. I think something might be wrong." Anastasia responded.

"Eleanor and Nadia, assemble the gurney and come with me. Anna and Eugenia, prep the operating table." the doctor ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the women responded. In almost no time the gurney was assembled. Anastasia, Eleanor and Nadia were out the door. Anastasia broke into a run.

"Doctor slow down!" Eleanor called as she and Nadia pushed the gurney in the dim hallway.

"Slow down? How about you two pick up the pace?! We have an emergency situation on our hands and you want me to slow down. Well you know what? HAUL ASS!" Anastasia told them harshly. She briefly glared at them. Then she turned her head and continued to run. Another scream came from the direction of Edward's room. Hearing the scream caused Nadia and Eleanor to quicken their pace.

When they arrived at Edward's room, Anastasia kicked the door open. Edward was on his knees. Tears were rushing down his cheeks. There was a puddle of fluid on the floor. Anastasia's face paled. Edward was in labor.

"What do you want us to do doctor?" Eleanor asked.

"Take him back to our office." Anastasia commanded. The two assistants nodded and strapped Edward down. The group then rushed out of the room and back to the office.

"What's happening to me?" Edward asked wearily.

"You're in labor Edward." Anastasia told him.

"Labor? I can't be in labor! I'm only 34 weeks along! Oh my God..." Edward responded.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked.

"That lieutenant, he injected something into my hip around noon." the blonde responded.

"Oxytocin;" Nadia stated to Anastasia and Eleanor.

"Yes, it's the only thing that would make sense right?" Eleanor responded as she turned to Anastasia. The grand duchess nodded in response.

"Okay, so you know what it is. Is there any way for you to stop it?" Ed asked as he desperately looked up at his doctor.

"No Edward, there's nothing I can do to stop it. We'll do an emergency c-section. It'll be ten minutes. The baby will be alright I promise." the doctor promised. Ed groaned in pain.

They he wheeled him in and then Anna removed Edward's shirt.

"Is he in labor?" Anna asked as she disinfected Edward.

"Yes, Lieutenant Archer injected him with Oxytocin. I'll have to do an emergency c-section. Just get me the items I need." the doctor told her.

"What do we need to get you?" Anna asked.

"I need: A tourniquet, IV, alcohol wipes catheter, tape, Iodine solution, two scalpels, suction device, retractor, forceps, suction bulb, two clamps, scissors and suptures. I will need two of you to assist me and the other two will take care of the baby. Decide now." Anastasia told them.

"Anna and I will assist with the delivery!" Eleanor said.

"Good, good, now start handing me supplies!" Anastasia exclaimed. Edward groaned in pain. Quickly Eleanor and Anna to work helping Anastasia.

"Nadia and Eugenia, get some hot water, a diaper, the onesie and the blanket!" Anastasia said as she operated on Edward. The blonde teen screamed as Anastasia cut into him some more. After a while, a baby's cries could be heard.

"It's a girl!" Eleanor declared happily.

"My baby girl..." Ed said weakly as Anna closed his wounds.

"How are you holding up Edward?" Anastasia asked.

"My baby girl... Please let me see her..." he said as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Hang in there Ed." Anastasia said as Edward closed his eyes. Frantically, Anastasia checked his pulse. He had a strong pulse and he was still breathing.

"How is the baby?" Eleanor asked as she approached Eugenia.

"She's perfectly healthy despite being six weeks early. She's rather small, only twelve inches long and five pounds. I find it ironic that she was born today of all days." Eugenia said as she wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket.

"What's so special about today?" Nadia asked.

"It's March 15th, the ides of March. It's the day that a famous ruler in Aerugo was assassinated by his advisers. It was 1,958 years ago today." Eugenia explained as she put the infant in a smuggled in bassinet. The little baby was still whimpering.

Just then, Archer came in with two guards. The soldiers took the IV out of Edward's arm and wheeled him away back to his cell.

"I don't know much about medical stuff, but I don't think he should be unhooked from that yet." Anna stated.

"He will be taken off the IV when I want him to be." Archer said. He then heard the baby's whimpering and gave an evil smile and slowly walked towards the bassinet.

"Don't you dare go near her." Anastasia said in a venom laced voice.

"Don't tell me what to do woman. That thing doesn't deserve to exist." Archer told her as he continued closer. Anastasia then went up behind him and pulled his hair. He turned around and scowled.

"I won't let you kill her!" she declared as she lunged at him. Archer than managed to put his hands around her throat and began to choke her. Anastasia then kicked him hard in the shin. He let her go, but then turned towards the baby.

"I won't allow you to hurt her!" the doctor declared as she stepped in front of him, creating a human shield between him and the infant.

"Have it your way." Archer said as he socked her in the eye. A struggle ensued. Archer ended up winning. Anastasia had two black eyes and her face was bloody, but she still managed to stand back up.

"You know what you fat whore? I'll let the abomination live, but in twenty-four hours I will come back and it will die." Archer told her through gritted teeth. He then stormed out. Once he left, Anastasia's knees buckled.

"Doctor!" Eleanor cried.

"I'm fine Eleanor." the Grand Duchess said as she wiped blood from her mouth. She then rose and proceeded for the exit. Nadia then walked towards her.

"Stay, I must go. I will be back soon. No one leaves the child. If Archer comes back early, kill him." Ana ordered. The assistants nodded nervously.

Anastasia managed to limp out of the lab and towards the exit of Central Headquarters. How she did it, she didn't know. As she made it towards the exit she heard a voice behind her.

"Annette! Wait!" Riza Hawkeye's voice called. Anastasia turned around. Hawkeye gasped in horror.

"What happened?" the blonde asked as she ran towards her.

"Can you drive me home? I'll explain in the car." Ana told Riza. Riza nodded as she helped Anastasia to her car.

"What happened?" the first lieutenant asked.

"That soldier attacked me for defending the colonel's baby from his wrath." Anastasia answered.

"The colonel's baby? The baby isn't due for another six weeks!" Riza exclaimed.

"She's here now. Twelve inches long and five pounds. She's perfectly healthy." the Grand Duchess said with a smile.

"This soldier tried to hurt a baby?" Riza asked in horror.

"He tried to kill her. We have to save Edward and the baby in twenty four hours. At the end of the twenty four hours, the baby will die. Edward will more than likely be killed as well." Anastasia told her in a serious voice. Her smile had faded completely.

"I will let the colonel know ASAP." the blonde said. They then pulled up at Anastasia's apartment complex.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Grand Duchess?" Hawkeye asked. Being Roy's confidante, Riza knew Anastasia's identity.

"I'm good, thank you though. If I can make it from the lab to the gate, I can make it to my apartment." The Drachman told her with a smile as she got out of the vehicle.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Riza said quietly as she watched Anastasia walk into the building.

When Anastasia made it to her apartment her dogs were there to greet her. She smiled them and pet them for a few seconds and then went to her kitchen to put some ice on her forehead.

'Lord help me.' she thought as her head began to pound.

_Edward's POV_

Edward regained consciousness an hour after Anastasia and Archer's fight. He tried to sit up, but was too weak. Ashe laid there he thought about his baby girl.

_'I wish I was somewhere better. Samantha and Jonah made plans for her birth. A midwife was supposed to perform my c section. Winry, Pinako, Al, Samantha, Jonah and Roy would be there. If I had carried her to term I wonder how big she would be? Hopefully she won't end up being small like me. Wait did I just call myself small?! Oh my God no!' _the blonde thought as he cringed. He then heard the door open.

"Who is it?" Edward asked as he turned his head. He realized that it was his captor.

"It's me, and I have some news concerning that little thing of yours." Archer said as he came in and shut the door.

"Are you talking about my baby? Also she's a human being not a thing!" the blonde said with a glare. If he had the strength, Archer would be up against the wall being choked by him.

"Yes, your baby... Well she's dead. I had to kill her." Archer said with a disingenuous tone.

"Why would you do that? She's only a baby! She never did anything wrong! You should have killed me instead!" Edward exclaimed his voice cracking.

"Never did anything wrong? Her crime was existing! Your some shemale thing that is mostly male! Children are only to be born to women, not to trash like you! Believe me, you will die soon and join her. I have one last thing to ask you. Who fathered this thing?" Archer asked as he lifted Edward's chin.

"I won't tell you. He doesn't deserve to have his life ruined also." the blonde responded. Archer then backhanded him across the face.

"You will tell me now! If this thing's father is in the military and I expose him for the scum he is... I will not only get his position if he is a higher up, but I will also have more authority to call for war. You see my goal is to be a war hero. I can't do that without knowing the name. If you tell me, I'll end your suffering quickly." the dark haired soldier told him.

"No! I'll never tell you!" Edward told him defiantly.

"Have it your way!" Archer shouted as he put his hands on Edward's throat and began to squeeze. Edward tried to fight back, but was still dehydrated and weakened from his ordeal. He decided to play dead and he shut his eyes. Weather or not he would wake up, he did not know.

A/N: The baby is alive (in case anyone was confused by the last scene). Also Anastasia has an 8tracks playlist. My username is therealemmieycathiey.

Here's a track list

New Soul: Yael Naim

Safe and Sound: Taylor Swift

Mowgli's Road (acoustic version): Marina And The Diamonds

House On A Hill: The Pretty Reckless

Deep In The Meadow: Sting

God Help The Outcasts (Russian Version)

I Won't Say I'm In Love: annapantsu (she's an awesome youtuber who does amazing covers)

True Colors: Marina And The Diamonds.


End file.
